Diploma
The Diploma (Japanese: honorable certificate) is an item awarded in almost all core series Pokémon games for completing various modes of the Pokédex. It is obtained from Game Freak's lead developer after the player has completed their Pokédex. The only games in which the player cannot earn a diploma are Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. History In Generation and , there is only one diploma in the game, awarded for completing the Pokédex. From Generation III to , there is one diploma awarded for completing the regional Pokédex and a second for completing the National Pokédex. In , a total of five diplomas are awarded: one for capturing every Pokémon in each of the Kalos Pokédexes, one for obtaining all of those three diplomas, and one for completing the National Pokédex. These diplomas are different if the player completed their Pokédex only with Pokémon. In , an additional Diploma can be received if the player shows the Game Freak lead developer a Pokémon that was originally caught in either or ; unlike most diplomas, this one is customized according to the Pokémon shown to the developer, with its Generation III sprite appearing in the bottom-left corner. In Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, instead of a diploma, the player is given stamps on their for completing the various regional Pokédexes. There is no reward for catching all the Pokémon as of this generation, likely because the National Pokédex is not obtainable in these games. In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, the player can receive a diploma from the director for completing their Kanto Pokédex; due to only Pokémon in the Kanto Pokédex existing in these games, there is no diploma for completing the National Pokédex. Obtaining Location In all games in which Celadon Condominiums appears, the Game Freak lead developer is located in the Game Freak headquarters there. In , he is located in the Game Freak building in Castelia City. In games in which a Game Freak building is not present, he is on vacation and found in some kind of temporary accommodation; in and , he is on the top floor of Cove Lily Motel in Lilycove City; in , he is in the north-westernmost house in the Hotel Grand Lake at the Valor Lakefront; in , he is in the in Coumarine City. Pokédex completion For a Pokédex to be considered complete, the player must have owned all Pokémon in that Pokédex (except a select few Pokémon). In , to complete the Sinnoh Pokédex, the player only needs to have seen all the Pokémon in the Sinnoh Pokédex, not own them. Mythical Pokémon and are not usually required to qualify for diplomas; however, in seeing is required to obtain the Sinnoh Pokédex Diploma, and in owning is required to obtain the National Pokédex Diploma. In the Generation III games and , owning and is not required to complete any Pokédex. Function The diploma is not an item as it is not added to the 's bag; to view it after obtaining it, the player must talk to said lead developer again. In and , the diploma is instead sent to the player's bedroom for display. In , the diploma can be hung on the wall of the player's Secret Base. In , , it is possible to print out a copy of the diploma using a Game Boy Printer. The printout displays additional graphics in the bottom half of the diploma which cannot be otherwise seen. Completion requirements Regional Pokédex National Pokédex Other Gallery National Pokédex RS National Diploma.png| FRLG National Diploma.png| E National Diploma.png| DP National Diploma.png| Pt National Diploma.png| HGSS National Diploma.png| BW National Diploma.png| B2W2 National Diploma.png| XY National Diploma.png| ORAS National Diploma.png| Kanto Pokédex Diploma RG.png|Red and Green Diploma B.png|Blue (Japanese) Diploma RB.png|Red and Blue Diploma Yellow.png|Yellow Diploma print Y.png|Game Boy Printer (from Yellow) FRLG Regional Diploma.png|FireRed and LeafGreen Johto Pokédex Diploma GSC.png|Gold, Silver, and Crystal Diploma print C.png|Game Boy Printer (from Crystal) HGSS Johto Diploma.png|HeartGold and SoulSilver Hoenn Pokédex RS Hoenn Diploma.png|Ruby and Sapphire Emerald Hoenn Diploma.png|Emerald ORAS Hoenn Diploma.png|Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Sinnoh Pokédex DP Regional Diploma.png|Diamond and Pearl Pt Sinnoh Diploma.png|Platinum Unova Pokédex BW Unova Diploma.png|Black and White B2W2 Unova Diploma.png|Black 2 and White 2 Kalos Pokédex XY Central Kalos Diploma.png|Central Kalos Pokédex XY Coastal Kalos Diploma.png|Coastal Kalos Pokédex XY Mountain Kalos Diploma.png|Mountain Kalos Pokédex XY Kalos Diploma.png|All Kalos Pokédexes Other diplomas ORAS Time Travel Award.png|Time Travel Award In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=獎狀 |zh_cmn=獎狀 / 奖状 |fr=Diplôme |de=Diplom |it=Diploma |ko=상장 Sangjang |es=Diploma }} References Category:Items de:Urkunde es:Pokédex#Completar la Pokédex it:Diploma zh:奖状